


Asra Purrs

by Nemeko13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, asra is a cat, asra/mc - Freeform, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeko13/pseuds/Nemeko13
Summary: You wake up before Asra. Asra has no idea of personal space. Fluff happens along with cuddles by a sleepy Asra.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Asra Purrs

It was a semi normal day for you as Asra’s apprentice. Mind you normal wasn’t a thing for the shop. You yawned as you got out of bed shockingly before Asra. Said white haired man was still sleeping soundly next to you. You smiled and softly kissed Asra’s cheek. A smile graced his face as you got up out of bed. You went downstairs and began to make breakfast for you and Asra. Some toast with eggs and a side of ham sounded perfect. Of course with a cup of tea to drink. Herbal sounded good this morning. You get to work on the ham knowing that would take the longest. Half way through the making of the tea you feel arms wrap around your waist. Soft kisses are felt on the back of your neck. “Morning handsome.” You hum out softly. Asra responds with a nonverbal hum as he continues the soft kisses over your neck. His arms stay in place around your waist as you finish up the tea. “Breakfast made by the love of my life sounds almost too good to be true. Had I not be seeing it before my eyes.” Asra’s voice was rough with sleep. It never failed to make you melt when he spoke in that tone. The rough edge in his voice. You let out a soft laugh as you roll your eyes. “Yes. I need to finish said breakfast but a half naked man won’t stop clinging to me.” You tease him. In return you get a half whine and half grumble. “But you are warm and I’m cold.” Asra whines clinging to you tighter. “Sometimes I wonder who is more of a snake, you or Faust.” Speaking of boop noodles, a small weight reaches your arm. ‘Friend! Warm!’ Faust says softly curling around your arm. Asra grins cheekily as you roll your eyes. “At least you’re cute Faust.” You say petting her head making her nuzzle your finger. Asra pouts and huffs. “Fine. I shall sit at the table and let you be stolen from me by my familiar.” You watch as he goes to the table. You work on finishing up breakfast. 

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

You two had finished breakfast and were now cuddling on the couch. You were reading a book with Faust around your neck. Asra was laying across the couch with his head in your lap. You two normally did this but today felt more relaxed. Asra was dozing in and out of sleep as you resting a hand on his head. You had yet to pet his hair. {Yes it is as fluffy and soft as you think it looks.} Asra turns over and suddenly nuzzled his face into your stomach. You jump a little before smiling. Your hand goes back to his hair and you begin petting him. After a few minutes you hear what can only be described as a purr. You look down to Asra and...Yep. He was purring. Purring! “Asra?” You ask. He hums as a reply. “You can purr?” Asra shrugs. “Maybe. Why did you stop petting? Felt nice.” Asra closes his eyes again. You laugh softly and go back to petting him. After a bit longer your book was pushed away. Suddenly you had a lap full of Asra as he sat with his chest facing yours. Faust slithered away as his face nuzzled into your neck. You laugh again and accept this position change. Asra leans up to give you a soft kiss on the lips. You kiss back keeping it soft. “I love you.” You say as he goes back to nuzzling you. “I love you too. My love.” Asra hums softly. You could get used to this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, my friend and boyfriend had a convo about the arcana characters morning with the mc. This was written at 5 am on no sleep.


End file.
